


Coming to a Head

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: Thirst Tweet AU Companion Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The plot is the Thirst Tweet AU, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: The finale fic for the Thirst Tweet AU over on Twitter!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Thirst Tweet AU Companion Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685785
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Coming to a Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thirst Tweet AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579199) by Thirst_Tweet_AU. 



> This can be read separately from the Twitter AU -- just know that Eddie created a secret Twitter account where he posted thirst tweets about Richie, Richie found it and DM'ed Eddie, and in his panic Eddie had been pretending to be a guy named Eric who was running the account.

"Oh my god," Richie said as Eddie unlocked his door and led them inside. "When you said you were taking me to a Broadway play I definitely wasn't expecting anything like that. I never thought a play could be so damn funny."

Eddie grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Richie opened his Playbill and began to thumb through it. "I need to buy the soundtrack just for that one song."

Eddie laughed. "I kind of figured that, so…" He walked over to the couch and picked up a gift bag. "This is just a little something -- you still have to wait until tomorrow for your main gift."

He handed it to Richie, who opened it and pulled out the Avenue Q soundtrack on CD. 

"There's a digital download code included too," Eddie explained.

Richie flipped the CD case over and scanned the track list. "'The Internet is for Porn'! That's the song."

He licked his lips. "Hey, speaking of the internet being for porn, I ran across this Twitter account a few months back that posts thirst tweets about me."

Eddie froze. "Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently it's run by this fan of mine. He calls himself the 'Richie Tozier Thirst Squad' and posts all sorts of stuff about how sexy I am and how he likes my arms and stuff."

Eddie's eyes drifted down to said arms before going back up to Richie's face. "That's, uh… wow."

He began to turn towards the kitchen. "Hey, you want a drink? I'll get us--" 

He stopped as Richie grabbed his hand. 

Eddie looked down at their intertwined hands then back up at Richie's face. 

Richie dropped his hand. "Look, Eds, I, uh… I know you're him. That you're Eric."

Eddie's mind ground to a halt.  _ He knows? He knows. Oh fuck, he KNOWS. Fuck, how does he know? _

"I saw your tattoos for just a second when you were changing while I was here for Christmas," Richie explained.

Eddie contemplated running to his room and locking himself away for the rest of his life, but he couldn't seem to force himself to move. He dropped his head. "Rich, I'm so sorry, I didn't ever expect you to ever even know about that Twitter account."

"Why didn't you at least tell me it was you when I sent you that first DM?" Richie asked.

"I wanted to but I was scared," Eddie replied. "I was afraid if you knew it was me you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Eds, you're my best friend. Nothing could ever change that. You could've at least let me in on the joke though before I made an idiot of myself."

Eddie shook his head. "It wasn't a joke," he murmured quietly, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "It was never a joke, Richie."

Richie remained silent.

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't know how to tell you, so I created that anonymous Twitter account in order to at least just get my thoughts out over just how fucking  _ hot _ you are. Then when you DM'ed me... At least as Eric I could sort of be with you, even if it wasn't in the way I wanted to be."

"Eddie, look at me," Richie pleaded.

Eddie shook his head. 

Richie cupped Eddie's chin with a gentle hand. "Eddie, baby,  _ please. _ "

Eddie sniffled and opened his eyes.

Richie wiped a tear away with the thumb of his free hand. "Whenever I talked to Eric I always pictured you."

Eddie blinked in surprise. "You did?"

Richie gave him a small smile. "When we were sexting did I ever use his name?"

Eddie thought back to their DMs.  _ Baby _ ,  _ sweetheart, babe, gorgeous, beautiful…  _ "No, not that I can recall."

"That's because I was so afraid of typing out your name instead, but believe me when I say that your name was the one on my lips every time I came. I wanted it to be you so badly." 

Eddie couldn't believe his ears. "You… want me too?"

Richie nodded and wiped the last of Eddie's tears away. "Now, I believe I once asked you what you would do if you had me alone in your living room. Well, here we are. What are you going to do?"

Eddie shivered. "I'd like to start by kissing you, if that's okay."

"Oh, god,  _ Eds, _ " Richie breathed, tilting Eddie's chin up and slotting their lips together.

Eddie melted into Richie, wrapping his arms around Richie's middle as Richie sought Eddie's tongue out with his own. "Mmm, Rich…" he murmured.

Richie guided them to Eddie's sofa, where he sat with a huff, pulling Eddie down to straddle his lap without breaking their kiss.

Eddie groaned as Richie's hands traveled down to his ass and pulled him in closer, grinding them together. 

"Mmm, not so chatty now that I've got you for real, huh?" Richie whispered seductively in Eddie's ear. "Did you actually want any of what you said?"

Eddie ground down again. "Fuck, Richie," he whined. "I want it all. I want to feel you underneath me, I want to feel you on top of me, I want you inside me, I want to be inside you, I want everything, Richie.  _ I love you. _ "

"Fuck, Eddie, I've loved you since we were ten years old. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're it for me."

"Richie, I love you so much, you're-- you're fucking  _ gorgeous _ ," Eddie panted against Richie's neck.

Richie smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners in the way Eddie just loved. "Yeah, apparently I have sexy ankles," he joked.

Eddie gently took Richie's face in his hands. "You have sexy  _ everything _ ," he insisted. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and your  _ mouth _ , God, I've been dreaming about getting that mouth of yours on me for years now. And your shoulders… _ Fuck _ , man, I love how you're so much bigger than me."

He picked up one of Richie's hands, intertwining their fingers together. "And your  _ hands…  _ Can't wait to have these long fingers of yours wrapped around my dick, have them barely press into me while you suck me off, feel them slide deep inside me in order to prep me to take your cock, holding my hips hard enough to bruise while you're fucking me..." He briefly closed his eyes and groaned at the thought before continuing.

"Just… your  _ body _ , Rich. I want to climb you like a fucking tree all the fucking time, wanna feel you against me while you're taking me apart, want you to engulf me, want you to--  _ oof _ ."

The air was knocked out of his lungs as his back suddenly hit the couch cushions. 

Richie was hovering over him, chest inches from Eddie's own. "Like this?" he asked lowly, his breath ghosting Eddie's lips.

Eddie could feel himself flush. "Yes, fuck,  _ Richie _ , just like that, exactly like that. Jesus  _ Christ _ , you're so hot, what the actual  _ fuck _ ."

Richie's eyes flashed with want. "Then I think we should probably take this to the bedroom."

"God,  _ please, _ " Eddie breathed.

Richie quickly got up off of him, extending his hand for Eddie to take. "Uh, I don't know what you plan to do with Tabby, but unless you want an audience..." he trailed off.

"What?" Eddie replied, momentarily dizzy with the thought that  _ this was actually happening _ , that Richie wanted him just as much as he wanted Richie. "Oh, uh, yeah, she'll have to sleep on the sofa tonight."

He pulled Richie into his bedroom, picking Tabby up and giving her a quick snuggle. "Love you, Tabs, but Daddy's about to get laid, you're going to have to sleep in the living room tonight," he said, gently setting her down outside his door and closing it.

He turned around to see Richie watching him with a soft expression. "God, I love you," Richie said.

Eddie smiled and reached for Richie. "I love you too."

Richie cupped Eddie's face in his hands and kissed him, softly at first but quickly heating again.

They both toed their shoes and socks off before climbing into Eddie's bed. Eddie nipped at Richie's lip as Richie quickly untucked Eddie's shirt. "Holy fuck, I finally get to see your tattoos up close," Richie moaned against Eddie's lips. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I jerked off to the pictures you sent me of them."

Eddie gasped as Richie slid his hands under Eddie's shirt and slid it off, then gently guided Eddie into a lying position. "Jesus,  _ Eds _ ," Richie said, crawling over Eddie and spreading his big hands over Eddie's sternum then down his arms. "You're a fucking work of art. So beautiful."

Eddie reached up and pulled Richie's shirt over his head. "So are you, Rich. God, every time you'd walk around shirtless in front of me it took every ounce of my willpower not to drop to my knees in front of you."

Richie hissed an intake of breath. "Jesus, Eddie, I'm not going to last if you keep saying shit like that."

"We have time for slow later, right now I want you to fuck me." He sat up just enough to reach his nightstand drawer, where he pulled out a mostly-full bottle of lube and two condoms before pressing the lube and one of the condoms into Richie's hands. "If  _ I _ remember correctly, you said something in our DMs about opening me up to take your cock then pounding my, as you so eloquently put it, 'pretty ass'?"

Richie looked at the lube and condom then back at Eddie. "Yeah, yeah, absolutely."

He set them both down next to him and kissed Eddie quickly before making his way down Eddie's neck to his chest. "Gotta make good on my promise to get my mouth on your tattoos first," he murmured, tracing his tongue around one star, then the other.

"Fuck,  _ Richie, _ " Eddie moaned. 

"Oh, god, Eddie, baby,  _ yes, _ let me hear you." Richie kept kissing his way down Eddie's chest until he reached Eddie's pants. "Here, lift your hips for a minute."

Eddie did as instructed as Richie unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his underwear off.

"Oh, Eds, even your cock is more perfect in person," Richie said reverently. 

Eddie huffed impatiently, bucking his hips up.

Richie grinned. "Oh don't you worry, baby, I'll make you feel good in just a second. Here, turn over for me."

He quickly unbuttoned his own pants and slid them off, then grabbed the lube. "Just try to keep relaxed."

Eddie moaned as Richie's finger circled his hole, then slid in easily. "I-- I fingered myself in the shower before we left for the show. You've looked so good the past few days, baby, I couldn't stand it."

Richie removed his finger, then added a second as he slid back in. "Oh, Eds, if I'd have known I'd have joined you, taken the edge off for you."

Eddie thrust his ass back onto Richie's fingers as Richie grazed his prostate. "Fuck,  _ Richie _ ."

"What do you want, Eds? Tell me, sweetheart."

"Want your dick in me, Rich," Eddie replied breathily. "Want to feel you."

"Ok, baby, almost there." Richie added a third finger. "Look at you, opening up so well for me. You're so beautiful, Eddie, fuck, I've fucking wanted you forever."

Eddie could've cried at the feeling of emptiness when Richie removed his fingers.

He could hear the tear of foil as Richie opened the condom. He grabbed the other one and opened it, quickly rolling it on himself as he heard the pop of the lube cap and Richie slicking himself up.  _ This way I won't have to change the sheets tonight, _ he thought.

Richie ran a gentle hand down Eddie's back. "You ready, Eds?"

"I've  _ been _ fucking ready, Richard, now please get your dick in me _ -eee, ohhhhhh _ ."

He moaned in pleasure as the blunt head of Richie's cock breached his hole.

"God, Eddie, you feel so good," Richie said, slowly sliding in inch by inch until he bottomed out.

He wrapped an arm around Eddie's middle as he pressed his face into Eddie's back.

"You can move, Richie, I'm okay," Eddie said.

"Yeah, but I'm not," Richie huffed out on a laugh. "If I move now it's going to be over before it even begins."

After a few seconds, Richie picked his head up. He slowly slid out then back in Eddie a few times. "Ok, I think I'm good."

Eddie could feel the breath being punched out of him as Richie set a fast pace, thick fingers digging into his hips as Richie pounded into him. "Fuck yes, Richie. I'm so close." 

He reached for himself and moaned as Richie slid along his walls. "Fuck, Richie, you're so big, fill me up so good, baby, can't wait to take you bare one day --"

"Fuck, shit,  _ Eddie _ ," Richie moaned as he slammed into Eddie one last time, thick cock pulsing inside him.

One, two,  _ three _ more tugs and Eddie was coming too, walls fluttering around Richie as he released inside the condom. "Richie, god, yes,  _ Richie, _ " he moaned.

Richie trailed gentle kisses down Eddie's spine as he carefully pulled out of him. 

Eddie pulled his condom off and tied it, tossing it into the trash by his bed before grabbing a tissue and wiping himself off.

Richie did the same, then flopped next to Eddie, pulling him into his warm embrace.

Eddie looked at the clock on his nightstand and grinned. He turned and pulled Richie into a gentle kiss. "Hey Rich," he murmured against Richie's lips.

"What?" Richie replied.

"It's 12:01. Happy birthday."


End file.
